The Last Week of War
by Professor Plum
Summary: the first chapter in a long story I am going to write about the last week of World War 2 through the eyes of the Hogan's Heros cast.
1. No word from London

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heros characters

**The Last Week of War**

Hogan sat by the radio, waiting. Waiting for word from London, word about anything. It had been several weeks since London had contacted Stalag 13, and it made Hogan worry. He worried that his side had surrendered. He worried that "Goldilocks" had been found and destroyed or that maybe the radio had stopped working and he was missing a lot of critical information.

"Colonel" came a voice from behind him. Hogan turned and saw Sergeant Kinchloe standing by the ladder that led into the barracks.

"Yeah Kinch, what is it?" said Hogan with an air of impatience.

"Want me to take over for a bit?" asked Kinch.

"Yeah, I guess so" Hogan replied "but be sure to wake me right away if anything comes in."

Ever since London lost contact with Stalag 13, the men had been taking it in shifts to sit by the radio and wait for incoming messages.

Hogan crept up the ladder to the barracks, and shut the secret tunnel. He then quietly walked across the barrack floor and opened the door to his privet quarters.

* * *

Hogan tossed and turned for the whole night, not able to sleep. Until he was suddenly startled by the sound of his door opening, and sat up straight to see a huge figure standing in the doorway.

"_Hogan_" he heard the massive form whisper.

"Schultz" Hogan replied. The blob that was the German Sergeant Schultz moved forward and bent over to whisper into Hogan's ear.

"_Hogan, one of your men is missing!_" Schultz whispered anxiously.

"He's down in a secret passageway, waiting for a message from London."

"Jolly Joker" said Schultz in a louder voice while straightening up. He pointed at Hogan and said.

"I will have to report this to the commandant"

"Good luck with that Schultz". Schultz bent closer again.

"Good luck?" He said.

"Well after two years of a perfect record it can't just be a coincidence that the only escape happens when _you're _on duty."

"I know nothing, NO-THING," said Shults as he walked out of the barracks.

The thought of having put another one over on Schultz made it easier for him to sleep, and the next thing Hogan knew he was being shaken awake for role call by Corporal LeBeau. Hogan got up sleepily and changed. And two minuets everyone had gathered outside for role call. Schultz waked down the line mumbling and when he reached the end he counted on his fingers, then turned to Hogan.

"_Hogan a different one is missing_" he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth "_please Colonel Hogan, not now of all times_"

"Why Schultz? What's going on right now?" asked Hogan. Schultz's eyes widened in horror and he turned and jogged away while saying.

"I know nothing, NO-THING"

"You do know something Schultz" said Hogan under his breath "and if we aren't going to get information from London, we're going to get information from you."


	2. Plan A

**Chapter 2: Plan A**

As soon as Hogan got back inside the barrack he started giving out orders

"Lebeau" said Hogan.

"Oui, le Colonel" said the five foot Sergeant, standing up.

"Start making anything that Schultz will want to eat.

"Oui" said Lebeau, and he ran into the tunnel for supplies.

"Kinch, go back down to the radio, Newkirk will be down soon to take you're place"

"Yes sir" said Sergeant Kinchloe.

"Carter"

"Yes... sir" said Andrew Carter.

"Be ready to go get Schultz"

"Yes Sir" he said and walked over to the door. Schultz was always taken in by food; all it would take would be a slice of pizza or a chicken drumstick, even a package of jellybeans. At that moment Lebeau ran up from the cellar holding a package of eggs.

"I have all the ingredients to make a beautiful omelet," he said with excitement.

"Good, get to work" replied Hogan

Soon everything was made and prepared for Schultz to be bribed.

"Go and get Schultz, Carter" said Hogan.

"Yes Sir" said Carter, as he swung open the door and crept out to find Schultz.

Moment's later Carter returned with Schultz.

"Hold on" Said Schultz as he came in. "the prisoners are not rebel-" he stopped short as the smell of a delicious omelet hit his nose.

"Ello Schultzie" Said Newkirk "how about some nice omelet"

"Hogan" said Schultz as a smile appeared on his face "could I have just a little piece"

"Maybe" said Hogan "but first, anything new going on?"

"No"

"Are you sure" pressed Hogan.

"But Schultz there must be something going on" piped up Carter

"Ok yes there is, but I can't tell you" replied Schultz. Hogan picked up the omelet and waved it in Schultz's face.

"Colonel Hogan, please" said Schultz "it would be worth my life!" Schultz started toward the omelet but Lebeau pulled it away.

"Ah ah ah, Schultz, information first" he said while waving it again.

"I can't tell you!" he said and, with one last wistful look at the omelet he left the barrack.

"Shoot" shouted Hogan "this must be huge, Schultz wouldn't even tell us for food.

"Well, what do we do now Colonel?" asked Carter.

"I'm working on that," exclaimed Hogan, still shouting. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed,

"we could always try the coffee pot!" everyone looked at each other wondering why nobody had thought of it sooner.

Soon everyone but Kinch, who was still down by the radio, was gathered around the coffeepot, which was a one way radio into Colonel Klink's office.

"Lets hope someone is in the office with him" said Hogan.

"Unless he talks to himself" commented Newkirk.

"Right" agreed Hogan. "Carter, plug her in"

"Ok" said Carter and he plugged it in. There was a static sound and then they heard the sound of a door being opened.

"Commandant" came Schultz's voice, still sounding as if he was craving an omelet.

"General Burkhalter is here sir"

"General Burkhalter?" came the voice of their Commandant "show him right in." there was a short pause and then...

"Klink" this was the voice of the German General Burkhalter.

"Yes General, what can I do for you today" said Klink followed by a feeble laugh.

"Shut up Klink."

"Yes sir."

"I have serious business to attend to and I have to say the same thing over and over. You could probably guess that I am in a bad mood."

"Yes sir."

"It is terrible Klink, Berlin is in shambles and we are on the brink of losing the war" this statement was followed by a gasp from Klink and cheers from Hogan and his men.

"But General, that's impossible!"

"Are you contradicting me Klink"

"No sir, it is very possible for us to loose," said Klink in a hurried voice.

"Good, we are currently putting together a weapon that will win us the war and we will need everyone to cooperate. The only thing _you_ need to do is make sure nobody gets away with any of this information. Even a dumcoff like you should be able to handle that.

"Don't worry General, no one has ever escaped from Stalag 13.

"**Klink**."

Back in the barracks Hogan and his men where already making plans.


	3. Making Plans

**Chapter 3: Making Plans**

Late into the night Hogan and his men sat around the big table in the barracks talking about what they had overheard General Burkhalter say in Klink's office.

"I say we should try the radio, maybe London will be able to hear us even if we can't hear them" suggested Newkirk.

"I guess it's worth a shot." replied Hogan. "Kinch, try to make radio contact with London."

"Will do," said Kinch as he opened the secret tunnel.

"Carter, I think you should get to work on a time bomb of some sort, just as long as its powerful." said Hogan, turning to Carter.

"Oh, ok sir" said Carter "do you think this secret weapon is run on gas? You can only imagine the explosion" Carter imitated an explosion while making violent gestures in the air.

"And tomorrow, I am going to listen in on Klink again, maybe I can find out where they are keeping this weapon." said Hogan

The next day Hogan plugged the coffee pot back in and listened. At first it was silent, Hogan was about to unplug the pot when he heard the door to Klink's office open. It was still silent but Hogan left the coffeepot plugged in. Hogan heard the door open again and heard Schultz say,

"Commandant there is a Gestapo Major here to see you.

"Oh!" said Klink "send him right in" there was a silence and then:

"Klink, you remember me don't you"

"But of course" said Klink "how could I forget such a nice man?"

"Klink I am Major Hochstetter"

"But I said I remembered" stammered Klink

"No you did NOT Klink"

"No sir I did not" repeated Klink

"Klink, you are under arrest for leaking information to the traitors," their came a sound like something heavy being dropped onto Klink's desk and Klink said.

"B-but Major I am a dedicated German Officer"

"Shut up and listen" Said Major Hochstetter "yesterday night General Burkhalter informed you that we are constructing a secret weapon, and we have just received word that the traitors are aware of this"

"But sir!"

Hogan got up and ran towards the door to the barracks, soon he walked into Klink's office.

"Hello sir" he said

"Who is this man?" asked Hochstetter.

"Hogan I am very busy!" yelled Klink

"I know sir but the prisoners want to know when your next vacation is going to be." said Hogan.

"**Who is this man?**" said Hochstetter again.

"Hogan I want you to leave!" said Klink

"Aw sir" said Hogan " you never tell us anything, well, stuff that's classified top secret anyway"

"**WHO IS THIS MAN?**" repeated Hochstetter now yelling.

"So sorry Major this is Colonel Hogan, senior prisoner of war. Now Hogan leave!"

"It's impossible to escape while Klink is in charge, toughest commandant of the bunch"

But before Hogan could say any more two men came into Klink's office and started pulling Hogan into the main office. Hogan thought he heard the Major.

"Three days Klink!"


	4. New Allies

**Chapter 4: New Allies**

Hogan felt himself being shoved from the office door onto the cold dirt ground, he spun around to see Klink being led out of the office and toward the cooler, and he thought he caught a few words of what the Major was saying.

"Tonight you will be kept in your own cooler, tomorrow will be your trial, and the third day, you will be shot!"

"But Major, what if I'm found innocent?"

"Ha!"

Hogan jumped up and ran for his barrack. They could not afford getting a better Commandant at such a crucial time.

"You're bloody joking!" Yelled Newkirk when he heard the news.

"But I worked to hard on that bomb, now I won't be able to set it off or they'll kill Klink. The Krauts can't do this to me!" Shouted Carter.

"We need to help Klink escape or they are going to kill him no matter _what _we do" mumbled Hogan.

"Help him escape" said Lebeau "Ok but what's in it for us?"

"Nothing" said Hogan "I just don't have the heart to let him die."

"All right, what's the plan then?" asked Newkirk

"We spring Klink from that cell and escape to America."

"All right, what's the plan then?" Newkirk repeated.

"Well I'm still working out the details" replied Hogan "but I've thought out the basics."

There was a long pause during which nobody spoke.

"So does this mean we're not going to use my bomb?" said Carter after about thirty seconds."

"No we're not going to use your ruddy bomb Andrew," said Newkirk somewhat impatiently.

"WAIT," yelled Hogan, making everyone jump "Yes Carter we are going to use your bomb!"

"Oh good!" said Carter "I am almost done."

"Don't bother finishing it." said Hogan.

"B-but sir, if I don't finish it, it won't go off!"

"Does it look enough like a bomb to fool a German?" asked Hogan.

"Well I guess so but-"

"Then it's good enough for my plan!"

"Are you going to tell us this plan?" asked Kinch.

"All right now what we have to do is this" Hogan started "Carter is going to go nuts, take his bomb and somehow get to the cooler unnoticed, you with me so far?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, meanwhile Lebeau is going to sneak over to the squad cars and drive it to the front of the cooler."

"Hang on" interrupted Newkirk "How are we going to go and steal a squad car from right under the guard's nose?"

"Relax!" replied Hogan "It's Monday, the guard is Schultz." This seemed to be good enough for Newkirk. "While he's doing that, Carter will be threatening to drop the bomb if the guards don't unlock Klink's cell. When they do Carter will yell for Klink to follow him. Then we smuggle him out in the squad car! Everyone got it?" Once again everyone nodded. "All right then, lets get busy."

Before he knew it, Carter found himself squeezing through the window at the back of the barrack and running through the shadows toward the cooler.

Meanwhile, Lebeau had come through the window after Carter and was creeping toward the squad cars. Finally he made it to the tent.

"HALT!" shouted Schultz when he saw Lebeau. "What are you doing out of your barrack at this time of night?"

"Just stretching my legs." replied Lebeau "Want some candy?" he asked holding a bag of jellybeans in Schultz's direction.

"I can't, I am on duty!" said Schultz firmly

"Well, all right" said Lebeau, folding up the bag.

"Wait!" said Schultz, grabbing at the bag and starting to eat the jellybeans.

Meanwhile, Carter had thrown open the door to the cooler, ran in holding the bomb for all to see and said in a quivery voice, "Um, hi. T-this is a bomb and if you don't mind could you drop your weapons?" Both guards dropped their guns and held their hands in the air. "Ok, good. N-now slide them over here and open the cell door." Both guards hesitated and Carter drew back his hand as if he was going to throw the bomb on the ground. Both guards jumped with a look of panic on their faces. "Do as I say or next time I'll blow us all to the end of the war!" He said in a firmer voice. The guards slid their guns over to Carter and one of them took a key out of his pocket and opened the cell door. "Klink! Follow me." Klink slowly walked out from the cell. "Come on!" said Carter, as he and Klink backed slowly to the door and opened it to see the car parked right outside it. Klink had gotten into the car and Carter was backing in when the bomb slipped out of his hand and hit the ground. The guards looked at the bomb, then at Carter and then made a dive for their guns. "DRIVE!" he shouted slamming the car door.

"Have we given any thought as to how we're going to get out of here?" asked Newkirk.

"I knew I forgot something!" said Hogan

"I know how we're going to get out of here." said Lebeau in a firm voice. He then spun the car around and drove at full speed toward the fenced wall of the compound.

"ARG!" everyone yelled as the fence approached. There was an earsplitting sound like nails on a chalkboard and then Lebeau drove off through the woods, leaving Stalag 13 as nothing more than a memory, although most of the group could not decide if it was a good or bad one.

The group drove on and on through the woods at full speed explaining what had just happened to Klink.

"So you are rescuing me from my own men and taking me to America so I can be kept as a prisoner of war in your own camps?" said Klink.

"Or we could take the scenic route and drop you off at the Russian front." replied Hogan.

"No, no" stammered Klink "lock me up!"

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything there was a loud BANG! and the car started to slow down.

"No!" yelled Lebeau as the car stopped.

"What happened?" asked Carter.

"All I know is that we need to get out of here." Said Hogan "Anyone within three miles from here will have heard that."

As everyone scrambled to get out of the car they heard a noise like another car approaching.

"Everyone behind these!" whispered Hogan, pointing at a clump of bushes.

The sound came closer and closer until finally it stopped and two doors opened.

"Sir, this is the car they escaped in." said an unfamilier voice.

"What are you waiting for then" Said a much more familliar voice "go get them and I'll stay here in case they come back." It was Schultz.

"Yes Sir"

When the other man was well away, everyone jumped out from behind the bush at once, causing Schultz to spill the bag of jellybeans he was still eating out of.

"COMMANDANT!" shouted Schultz "I have orders to bring you back to-, HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone had grabbed hold of Schultz and we're forcing him back into the car he had arrived in. "STOP!"

Once they had gotten Schultz into the car and were driving through the forest again, Klink told Schultz what was happening.

"But Commandant, why do I have to come?" asked Schultz in a whiney voice.

"Because we can't have you telling people where we've gone." explained Klink

"It's either this or kill you." said Hogan. This news shut Schultz up.

Soon they came to a dirt road and they turned onto it because Lebeau claimed that it was the quickest route to France. But before they made it to France they saw a man standing in the middle of the road with hand up to stop them. The Gestapo!


End file.
